


Cursed - The Witch

by Artist2009



Series: Cursed [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Dragon Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist2009/pseuds/Artist2009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch, holding a grudge against Stoic. Curses hiccup, turning him into a dragon. How will he survive? and will he ever turn back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cursed - The Witch

**AN- Hello and welcome to the first chapter of my fic.  
**

**This is the type of story in which Hiccup becomes a dragon. I love these types of fics so i decided to do my own with my own twists.  
**

**This is actually a rewrite of the original first chapter as it really needed some improving, _badly._ So some future chapters may not quite fit with the plot changes here just yet. mainly to do with the witch really. i'll be going through the rest of the story later to correct that.**

**This story is originally on fanfiction.net and will be put on there before here when updated.**

**But anyway, please do enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer - I do not own HTTYD of course.**

* * *

Circe the insane was who she was known as. A witch who performed black magic of the worst kind. She was hired by many to cast cruel magic on the innocent and the not so innocent throughout her life. These odd jobs however, were only a means of survival for her and sometimes an entertainment source. Her true reason for using the dark arts was much more sinister.

She practiced her spells, driven crazy with plans of _revenge_. For she only lived for the sweet moment she could witness the same pain and despair befall Stoic the vast, a viking chief, after what he'd done to her beloved _sweet_ mother. Have his child go through the same helplessness she felt when she couldn't convince Stoic to spare her mother. Make him feel how it had felt to have her heart ripped out and plunged into a never-ending darkness the light could not reach. Make him loath her, hate her, _despise her_ for what she's done. The way she had to him for all those years.

Yes, it was finally time. She'd finally perfected the spell she'd use to enact her revenge. It had taken fourteen long years to get here. Fourteen long years of practicing the black magic skills required for this spell. And tonight was the night she'd been waiting for specifically. The night of a dragon raid. She'd had a fortune-teller help her with the timing. It had to perfect. She looked on at the Isle of Berk from her boat as she smiled in glee.

Her long-awaited revenge was finally going to come to fruition.

* * *

It was a peaceful day on Berk, the sun was shining and the wind was blowing in a gentle breeze. Sure it was still very much cold as is usual on the Isle of Berk but compared to most days, it was slightly warmer and the gentle rays of sun could be felt against the skin.

Gentle days like these on Berk weren't often a good thing though, as it would usually be followed by a dragon attack the following night to the early hours of the morning. It was a day when the Vikings prepared for the worst. They would hide their life stock, bar up the storage sheds and sharpen their weapons. All but one young Viking that was seen as a more a hazard than a help with these duties. Hiccup the useless as they called him. The shame of the village and an embarrassment to his father.

Whenever he tried to help, disaster happened. It would always start out in good intentions such as making inventions that could help in the dragon raids. But things never really went as planned. Somehow he always seemed to do more damage to the village than the dragons did. It was a talent of it's own. Just, not a very wanted one.

If it wasn't enough that the older vikings always looked down on him with disdain and tried to avoid him like the plague. And how they showed lenity to the chief for such a let down of an offspring. His peers would enjoy making his life even worse. They enjoyed teasing him, using him like a punching bag and getting him into even more trouble with the village by putting the blame of their own mischievous acts on him. They'd always laugh when he made a hiccup of something like his name clearly mocked. Sometimes he wished he could just have a friend to talk to. A shoulder to cry on rather than his pillow when things became too much to bear.

The only one close to being what he could call a friend was Gobber. Gobber was the towns blacksmith that he'd been working as an apprentice for the past few years. He'd usually let off some steam over his hatred and distaste for the village with Gobber. Either by talking about it to him or pummeling some metal in the forge.

Which was what he was doing at the present moment in time. Pretty much the only thing he could help out with in preparation for the raid, was fixing and forging weapons.

A part of him hoped working in the forge would help him build some muscle and become more viking like in stature. But unfortunately, even after years of working at it he was still as weak and scrawny as a fish bone. It was like the gods hated him.

As if to prove a point, he then accidentally hit his thumb with the hammer he had used causing him to fall back into the hot coals of the furnace. Luckily Gobber caught him before he ended up suffering some serious burns.

"You need to be more careful lad," sighed Gobber. " I can' always be around each time you're abou' to 'ave an acciden'."

"Sorry Gobber. I don't know what happened. I'm not usually _that_ careless." Hiccup replied with some worry.

He was a bit _too_ close to getting fried just then. He began sucking on his sore thumb, Snotlout just had to walk by at that moment _of course._

"What are you? A baby? Hey guys look, little Hiccups sucking his thumb." Snotlout mocked as he called the other teens over.

"I hit it with a hammer actually, I was trying to numb the pain."

"Sure you were baby," Snotlout laughed, now joined by the others who also laughed.

All except his crush Astrid, who always seemed to find making fun of a weakling like him beneath her. But the reason behind the silence didn't matter to him. She wasn't laughing at him and that was the reason he liked her, _on top of her looks._

As the teens walked off now bored with messing with him, Gobber came up to him.

"Why don' you call I' a day. I can 'andle the res'." He said with some sympathy.

"Thanks Gobber. " He replied as he removed his apron. "I'm gonna head to the forest, I'll probably see you again tonight."

"Alrigh' lad, see you then."

* * *

The forest was Hiccups safe haven. Here he could relax under the sun that came in through the towering canopy of leaves and listen to the peaceful birdsong as he drew in his sketchbook. Drawing was a talent his people rarely had as they didn't really see the point in drawing pictures when they could be practicing to chop off the head of _some dragon_.

He sat down by a tree and began to draw. Letting his mind wander through the charcoal of his pencil. He began by drawing the landscape, then some flowers that were growing beside where he sat, to some birds that landed nearby to feed on the berries that grew from some of the trees. Hours passed by before he realized the sun had begun to set, turning the sky shades of orange, pink and purple. He wasn't too far from the village and didn't really feel like heading back just yet, so he decided to go further in to get a better view of the sunset.

He wondered for a small while before making it to the edge of a cliff face, just outside the forest. The view was amazing, better than he could have imagined. But when he placed his pencil to the paper to begin drawing...It snapped.

"That's odd," He said to himself. "I used a very strong wood for the handle. It doesn't just break with light pressure. I really hope it's not a bad omen." He whined out the last sentence.

But his superstitions sparked an edge of fear in him as he heard a branch crack behind him.

* * *

Circe had sailed her boat to the north side of the island. The fortune-teller had told her this was the most conspicuous route to get onto Berk. She tied up the boat and began her climb up the steep rocky pathway. It was hard going, but she couldn't risk being spotted just sailing into the village docks.

It was sunset by the time she'd trekked rather far along the forest, she was getting close to the village. She'd heard that Stoics son was a scrawny fish bone of a child that looked nothing like a viking. His current attire was a green tunic and brown fur vest. She'd wait on the out skirts of the village for him to run out during the raid - giving her the perfect opportunity to curse him.

That's what she had planned for however, she saw something move near her. She hid behind a tree and peeked out at the unexpected visitor. She couldn't believe her luck. It was the boy! He'd pretty much walked into her arms. She wouldn't have to wait for him to show up during the raid now.  
But. Cursing him here and now wasn't apart of her carefully thought out plan. She should wait for him to return. Or at least wait for the raid to start.  
After fourteen years of waiting for this moment, her impatience got the better of her. She followed after the boy.

* * *

"Who's there?" He cried into the looming darkness of the forest. But there wasn't an answer. He got up slowly and faced the forest, trying to make out anything at all. Then another snapping branch was heard, closer this time.

"Is anyone there," he repeated, starting to fear it was not a person coming toward him but some wild animal, stalking him.

Scared, he ran along the cliff face heading back toward the village. He heard something coming after him. He ran sideways back into the forest to find somewhere to hide since by the sound of it, it was gaining on him faster than he could run away!

He kept running, pushing his lungs and legs as hard as he could until, he tripped.

"Damn it. What is with my luck today!?" he shouted as he tried to get back to his feet before tripping again soon after.

Then to his horror, something pounced on top of him.

"AAHHHH" he screamed, terrified he was about to become some beasts dinner. He closed his eyes waiting for the killing blow...

But none came, instead he heard cackling laughter.

"Wha?" He tried to look up to see what was on his back. To his surprise it was some strange woman dressed in strange black and violet robes.

"G-get off of me" He yelled as he shoved her off.

" _My_ you sure are rude." she said in a feline like way. "You could have asked me politely to get off of you."

"Why would I be polite to someone who just chased me down and pinned me to the ground!?"

"Hmm, I suppose that's true. But still, you deserved it." She grinned.

"Deserved it!? What..how. How did i deserve being chased and pounced on?"

This womans reasoning was insane. He took a better look at her. She was young, maybe in her twenties. She was rather beautiful, long silky black hair and _purple eyes_? that was unusual.

"Who are you anyway? I didn't think we had anyone visiting Berk at the moment."

"It's impolite to ask for one's name before announcing your own Hiccup." She stated.

"Again with the politeness? Well I'm Hi- wait a sec. You just said my name, how do you know my name?

She started to laugh maniacally before suddenly stopping. It was _weird_ and she was creeping him out.

"My name is Circe. I once knew your father."

"You knew my farther? I don't recall him ever mentioning you before."

"Well I guess he wouldn't would he? He brought me great pain. He killed my mother, believing she had you cursed see."

"Cursed?" He didn't understand what she was talking about? This woman was clearly delusional and crazy. Not to mention the bad vibe he was getting from her. Just the look she gave him put his hair on end and he swore it felt colder.

"In what way exactly? I feel fine."

"Ah that is a good question, see my mother was a healer for the village for a time. The village knew she practiced witchcraft -"

"Witchcraft!?"

"Don't interrupt me!" She shouted.

"Uh, sorry, I've just always thought it to be myth."  
She was clearly unstable. He needed to stay clam until he could get away.

"Well it's not! Anyway, the villagers were fine with her using witchcraft as it helped to heal people far better than normal healing methods and she never performed dark spells. She was friendly and kind and everyone got along with her well until _that day_.

The day of your birth. She was to deliver you from your mother Valka. She'd delivered _other_ babies before without problems so the chief trusted her with his future heir and wife. Unfortunately something went wrong during the birthing. When you came out you would not breath. Seeing the distressed look on Valka's face she offered to use her magic to save their baby which they hesitantly agreed. The magic did save you, however at a price."

"What kind of price?" He asked. He was generally curious now.

"You ended up shrinking. You were original a normal sized baby but the spell made you into a weak little _runt_ of a child. Stoic was furious. He believed my mother had done it on purpose. Thought she schemed to deny him a strong heir."

"She pleaded with him that it wasn't her fault. That your body had sacrificed some of itself to add strength to your lungs. That you would have died if she hadn't done anything. But he was lost in anger and didn't listen to her plea. He had her burned at the stake for being a witch that used dark magic."

"That's horrible. But, my dad wouldn't do such a terrible thing. Are you sure you're not mistaken? And besides, I wouldn't really call it a curse. She saved me. So what if I'm weak and scrawny, I'm alive.

"I'M NOT MISTAKEN!" She screamed. "I want revenge! I have worked fourteen long years to get it. The only thing that kept me going has been the hope of when this day would finally come! The day I can finally enact it."

Her eyes grew wide and an evil smile graced her features. She was really starting to scare him now.

"R-revenge!? What so you are going to kill him?"

"No" she said as her grin seemed to grow impossibly wider

"Worse. I plan on giving his heir a true curse and have him kill his son without realizing it until it's too late. Let him suffer in the despair that he gave me. Have his heart fall into a deluge of darkness that is impossible to escape." She laughed.

Hiccup started to back away.

"Y-you're gonna c-curse me." He said shakily, fear starting to take over. He needed to get away from this woman.

"Yes" she said as she started to laugh and pulled out a stick with a jewel encrusted in the handle.

* * *

For a moment time seemed to stop for Circe. She looked at this frightened child at the end of her stick. Was this really fair? She wanted others to suffer as badly as she did. The pain she bore was unbearable and she just wanted to burden others with it as well. She enjoyed seeing their pained and anguished expressions. Yes, that's why she was doing it. It wasn't just for revenge on Stoic she was doing this. She loved to torment people. She was a real sadist that took pleasure in others pain. She didn't care if this was cruel - involving the boy in revenge against his father. She'd hurt countless innocence before and this time was no different.

* * *

Hiccup tried to run but his legs buckled and he started to crawl backwards away from her.

"No please, wait! Stop."

But it was too late. She'd made up her mind in those few seconds. She swung her wand, a light shot out and hit him in the chest.

He let out a scream as light engulfed him. He felt pain like he'd never felt it before. It felt like his bones were melting. His blood ran through his veins like molten lava as his heart beat at an impossibly fast pace. He could just make out the sound of laughter as his ears rung with a painfully high-pitched sound. He felt each and every one of his bones break. He barely opened his eyes to look at the witch through blurred and blooded vision. She looked to be withering in pleasure as she watched him scream and cry in the agonising pain. He knew this women felt wrong, he should have gotten away sooner.

Then he felt something large tearing out through his back. What was happening to him?He didn't want to think of what she had done to him. He hoped he would just die. But of course, the gods were never kind enough to listen to his wishes.

After what felt like an eternity of pain, he finally passed out. The last thing he could hear was Circe still laughing in her maniacal way at his suffering.

* * *

**AN- thanks for reading and please do review to tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
